


Pat Him Down? Yes Please.

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Public Relations, Public Sex, Some altered or original, almost, slight glove kink, some lines directly from game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: Aka, if feeling Julian up for “stolen goods” (and totally not your own pleasure) went a little farther, and Portia caught MC and Julian in a more compromising position. Tried to keep the Apprentice gender neutral and completely featureless.Some lines directly from canon, while others are partirally changed or added in.





	Pat Him Down? Yes Please.

“You can pat me down if you like.” Julian spread his arms wide in invitation, that infuriating smirk across his face as he looked down at me. I blushed as I took in Julian’s exposed form, more skin then shirt on his chest and the faintest bit of pink dusting his cheeks. 

“I think I will.” I say, a challenge in my eyes. Julian steps back, eyes widening in surprise for a moment before the confident expression came back. The brief lapse in his facade makes it obvious he was not expecting me to take him up on it, and I can’t help but quietly snicker while he recovers. 

“Well then, be my guest. I promise I’ll be good for you.”

I start with a light touch to the doctor’s shoulders and gently skim my hands down his biceps and to his forearms.

“You have lovely hands. Squeeze a little harder, it certainly won’t scare me off.” Julian says, in an almost teasing voice. I press my fingers harder on the gloved skin, and while Julian doesn’t move away or protest, he does bite his lip.  
“Now that I’m thinking of it,” he starts speaking, whether to distract me or himself it’s unclear, “I haven’t seen you so close in daylight like this. You’re stronger then I realized, I’d love to get a better feel of you.” He reaches a hand out and grabs my waist, in an attempt to pull me against him. 

A harsh slap on the offending hand and a firm glare has him pulling away. “Stop moving.” I command, and the tone affects him exactly how I thought it would, his blush is dark and to the tips of his ears, and he is biting his lip once again. I get a bit flustered at the sight, and step away from him- only for him to get bold enough to tease again. 

“Stopping with the arms? There’s still so much room for me to be hiding something.”

He’s mocking, and it’s just a joking suggestion meant to test my boundaries. Of course, my boundaries are slim to none, and my hands are almost instantly back to his shoulders, moving towards his collar bone. We’re closer together now, barely a sliver of space between us. 

“Not afraid to get up close and personal-“ he bites off the end of the sentence when I move the open neck of his shirt aside to directly touch his skin. His skin is soft and cool, and I can feel his throat jump when my fingers brush over it. I slide my hands lower, but the moment my hands reach his waist he suddenly twists away from me. 

“No, no! Not there! Ahem, I’m afraid I’m terribly ticklish” he explains with a sheepish grin, his face growing a darker pink as he talks, “Don’t tell anyone? It’ll be our secret.” I grab his arm, and he almost falls but manages to catch himself. 

“Hold still.” He flushes darker under my stare, but I don’t back down until he’s standing straight and his arm is obediently resting at his side. I back up to appraise him for a moment, and he blinks curiously at me. 

“Done so soon? Why, you’ve only just started! You haven’t even checked my other side yet.” It is an obvious bait, but he has a point, I haven’t checked his back yet. I slowly circle behind him, and he twists to stop me from leaving his sight. His visible eye is burning into me, almost making me flush again. “I must say I had no idea you were so… hands on. It’s quite daring. Aren’t you worried someone will see?”

“Did I say you could move?” I decide to distract him instead of acknowledging his question. The earlier worry of being caught in a fairly compromising position with the fugitive doctor was long swept away by his beautiful reactions to my touch. 

“I, ah- no. You didn’t.” 

“Then turn back around. Now.” The command has him complying with no protest or hesitation, and even from behind his ears are visibly red. A tremor runs under his skin where I slide my hands. “Anyways, aren’t you the one who should worry about being seen?”

“Ah, well, I, uh, suppose that’s tru-“ he cuts off when I run my hands over his hips, checking over his pockets, and I pause when I feel an unexpected hard edge. “That, don’t worry about that.” 

...It’s a knife, tucked into his pocket. 

“But I am happy to see you. I can show you, if you’d like.” 

He’s absolutely hopeless but I can feel the anxious shift in his weight. I start walking back to his front, trailing my hand along his hip. He physically sways towards me, only for a second before holding himself still with an obvious effort.

“You want to show me?” I tease, but there’s more weight to the question then the previous throwaway comments. I hope he can catch onto that. 

His blush, down to his chest now, and the stutter in his answer shows his understanding that it’s a serious offer, “Well, I, uh, yes I think, well- yes. I think I would like to show you.” 

I pull him into the alley by my shop, the shadows barely concealing us. It’s not the smartest choice, especially with my shop door feet away, but it isn’t my brain that is doing most of the thinking at this point. 

“Be good for me, doctor?” I stare up at him with a small smirk, relishing in the little whine he responds with. “I asked you a question.” I insist, and I can hear the start of a whimper before he chokes it off. 

“Yes, I’ll be good for you. Anything you want, I’ll be good.” His voice is pleading now, and it strikes up quite a bit of heat under my skin. 

“Then kiss me doctor.” 

He’s quick to obey, bending to meet my lips in a burning kiss. I thread my hand into his hair, while he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me as close as he can to his body. 

He pulls back the slightest bit, just to speak against my lips “Please be rough with me.” 

I can’t say I’m surprised by his request, considering his behavior during my search, and obey by pulling on his hair. The effect is obvious and immediate, his mouth falls open with a loud groan and he grinds his hips into mine. The kiss is deepened, but he soon breaks off to suck on my jaw. His mouth is magical against my skin, and even though I know I won’t be able to hide the marks from the countess, or anyone else on this planet, I can’t bring myself to care at the moment. He bites my ear before lowly asking “May I please touch your skin?” I nod, a bit too enthusiastically to match the dominating role I was trying to play, but at this point I’m too wrapped up in the sensation of Julian to really mind. 

Julian works open the ties of my shirt, reaching his hand past the fabric to brush over my nipples. The sensation of his glove on my bare flesh is indescribable, and combined with the attention he’s lavishing against my neck I am completely lost in the pleasure of the moment. I can’t help but feel I’m neglecting Julian though, so I leave one hand twisted in his hair, and slide the other down his body until I reach his groin. I press my hand against him and he whines into my neck as I start to feel him through his pants. His unused hand is pushing my shirt fabric up to grab my bare hip, and I am soon moving my hand to start working on his pants. Right when I get the first fastening undone, we both freeze at an incredibly unfortunate sound. 

“Apprentice?” It’s Portia’s voice, coming from right outside the alley. I try to slowly disengage from Julian, but the subtle shift causes his hand to press directly onto my nipple and I can’t prevent the surprised whimper from escaping. I know Portia has spotted us because of her shocked gasp, and I groan again, this time from embarrassment. Julian reluctantly pulls away from my neck, then stares at Portia with a horrified expression. His blush from earlier was nothing compared to the bright red that went below the low dip of his shirt. 

“Wait… Ilya?” Portia choked out the question, her own face almost as red as the doctor’s. Julian disentangles from me in a flash, fixing his pants and scooping his waist coat and overcoat from the ground trying to get himself covered as quickly as possible. 

“Uh, hello Pascha. You’ve grown quite a bit since I’ve last seen you.” Julian sounds so awkward it’s almost painful, and it seems as though Portia is having none of it. 

She storms over and grabs his ear, starting to drag the flailing doctor after her before pausing. 

“I’ll be seeing you Apprentice.” She says, looking directly above me with a red face before continuing to drag the protesting doctor behind her. 

I sigh as I fix my shirt and let myself into the shop. Fortunately I have some time to.. sort myself out, per se, before I have to reach the square for the announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written out any smutty things before, but ngl I’m pretty pleased with this. Also, literally replayed patting Julian down over ten times to get exactly what I wish could have happened to write it out here.   
> Edit- please check out my Arcana tumblr @ama-hates-julian. I plan on taking requests for more one shots like this, also posting some art and trying to make funny posts. I appreciate all of you who have read this, especially those who are giving comments and kudos! I wasn’t too sure about posting something like this but I’m really glad others like it!


End file.
